


glowing for the first time

by sweesbees



Series: you give me that body high [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Food Play, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweesbees/pseuds/sweesbees
Summary: Telling someone you’ve never done this before is hard. When they’re both in your bed? You should probably speak up.
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: you give me that body high [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	glowing for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> well i had to get this out of my system
> 
> also second person narration because fuck you

_Well. You wanted this._

You’re in some motel room - not the one you would’ve picked, but trying to find one with halfway decent amenities and an affordable price was impossible at this time of night. You all went up to the room with the understanding that if it didn’t meet conditions, you could return to sleeping in the van with no massive loss.

But they wanted to be here, and so did you.

To your right is Vivi, forgoing her usual baggy turtleneck for a tight fitting ribbed tee which leaves little to the imagination. You feel dirty as hell for looking, but if you ever do, she would welcome the stares. You want to make a quip about how she’s dressing appropriately for a warm July night, but the words sound silly before they even leave your mouth. 

To your left is Lewis, resting on his hip as he stares down at you. He did not change his clothes to fit the summer heat, but in the midst of getting ready, he took his vest off and threw it on the floor. While you feel comfortable looking up at his gorgeous eyes, he hides them under a trick of the light. After he fiddles with his ascot and removes it from around his neck, he undoes a button for a little bit of a tease. There was no question that you were going to see a lot more tonight.

You roll your eyes to the ceiling and try to visualize what is happening at this moment.

Here they are, kneeling beside you on the double bed you found far too lumpy for your liking. 

And here you are.

You’ve never done this before.

Ever.

“Well, Lew?” Vivi’s voice runs like velvet, drawing attention away from the buzz of the incessantly flickering lights above. “What do you say we absolutely _ravage_ our new beau?”

One of Vivi’s hands rests on your chest while the other hand cradles your head. Her fingers are already searching for something to make you scream. The hairs on your body stand to meet her touch, and chills create dimples on your bunched up skin.

Meanwhile, Lewis appears to be in deep thought, finger to his chin as he regards you. He catches you in the beam of his eyes, surveying every part of you with scrutiny. If he continues like this, would he even need to undress you to see the parts of yourself that barely anyone else has ever seen?

Lewis finishes his deliberation and puts an arm around his girlfriend. This is not a gesture of love; instead, it is an announcement of collaboration.

“You know? We aren’t spending too much on this room. We could probably afford to _break the bed_.”

Curse Lewis - he knows just what it takes to pluck at, and subsequently break, your last string of reserve. 

In the two of them swoop, vultures ready to feast on their captured prey. Vivi rests her fingers on your chin, tilting it up and clutching it to keep your glance locked to hers. You gulp loudly as her fingers reach your earlobe and tug at it. Something would switch on this robot called your libido, and she would not ease up on examining you thoroughly. 

While Vivi’s hands work around every inch of your head, you find that Lewis has taken your left hand in his. He has such a firm grip that it takes you by surprise. As he moves your hand with his, you feel a cold stab in your stomach like you are unsure of yourself. With a firm slap, Lewis pins your hand to his hip. From underneath his skin and muscle, you could feel the rigid structure of his bones. You swallow the magma in your mouth as your whole face goes hot.

Vivi tightens her grip on your chin as if your focus on Lewis is an affront to all of the effort she put into her appearance tonight. She dips her head low, her chin barely brushing your chest as she moves up towards your face. Her breasts come in contact with your torso, and exclamation marks pop in your brain as her lips meet yours. It is a kiss with a lot of force and build up behind it; it’s clear how long she’s wanted this. The strength catches you off-guard and you don’t know how to reciprocate. Everything's happening so fast to the point where you feel nauseating levels of dizziness.

The bluenette’s actions on your chest and lips draw attention away from what Lewis is doing with your hand. In your distracted state, he has moved your hand from his hip to the top of his thigh. His fingers press down on yours, making you feel the muscles of his leg. You let out a tiny whimper, not loud enough for anyone but yourself to hear. But Lewis is not done. He is still moving your hand. 

Vivi has pulled away from your lips to trail kisses down your chin and past your goatee. As the kisses move down further, she involves her tongue to lick at patches of your bare skin. You feel the weight of her hands which have now snaked under your shirt to rest on your stomach. All of the gravity at this point in time has centered on her hands as they move up to your chest. 

In the midst of this, you notice that her mouth is wide open, inches away from your shoulder. You notice that Lewis has your hand sliding into his pants. You notice that Vivi’s fingers are reaching for your nipples. You know and sense everything that is happening to you. It overwhelms you. 

In what feels like a split second, Lewis sends your hand down his underpants to reach at him, and Vivi sucks hard on your shoulder while tugging at your nipples. You cry out.

“Please!” Your voice breaks through over the actions of everyone in the room. “I’ve never done this before-“ 

Immediate cessation. Vivi is the first to talk.

“You- you mean, never had a threesome, or-“

“No, never had _sex._ I’m…” You gulp. What you are about to admit requires a great deal of trust. But if you can’t trust the two who love you the most, who can you trust? 

“I’m-“ It’s hard to get out. The weight of the air within the room crushes your lungs. Lewis and Vivi aren’t saying anything. You hazard a guess that it’s because they don’t want to be rude and steal the most important words from where they reside in your throat, but you pray for it if it means you don’t have to drown in a pool of your sweat.

You boldly look up at both of them, not flinching for a second. You need to get it out now.

“I’m a virgin.”

There. It’s out in the open. 

Your two lovers bring their hands back to retreat from your person. As you sit up, your shirt drops back down to cover your tummy. While you are grateful for no longer being exposed, you can’t fathom how either Vivi or Lewis are feeling. The shame comes down on your head, and you hope for at least one of them to say something, no matter how much it hurts.

After scratching her neck, Vivi speaks.

“Shit, I guess I never thought to ask.” She’s smiling, but the smile is tinged with embarrassment from a complete oversight. 

Lewis sits with his hands clasped together, trying to find the right words. “Perhaps we should have talked a bit more before we all jumped into it,” he says, moving closer towards you and Vivi. Your face turns into a crooked smile as you look between them. 

“Yeah. Maybe.” Your shoulders move up your neck as you hunch up. Communication would have helped out a lot, but you don’t want to think that they may be patronising towards you now that you mentioned your inexperience to them.

Vivi senses that there is something she needs to amend as she puts a hand to your shoulder. You glance at her hand with wide eyes as she gently strokes where she left a bruise in her haste. “I’m sorry. I, heh, I guess I got a bit too excited.”

“No worries. I just wasn’t expecting it.” You put a hand over Vivi’s hand as a sign of forgiveness, and her eyes crinkle with the smile on her face. The tension has eased between the two of you, thank God.

As Lewis sets his hand on your other shoulder, you relax your shoulders from your tense position. You feel far more connected to them than you did at the start of the night. The fact that they haven’t left you to rot on the smelly lumpy motel bed after you embarrassed them gives you mountains of reassurance. There was no need to close yourself off, especially if you wanted to get naked in front of them. They are eager to hand you their skin and you want to give them yours.

“Did you ever think about what you want your first time to be, Arthur?” Lewis asks you. You cannot see his eyes from under the cover of his pompadour, but you can feel him bathe you in a warm stare. 

The question catches you off guard. For starters, you never would have assumed that your first time would involve an extra person. Even then, you never spent a moment thinking about the specifics and instead opted to welcome it like a wave crashing into the shore. You would stand there, get caught in the rush, and feel the weight of your soaking clothes as the wave pulled back into the sea. Determining the optimal angle and speed for the wave was pointless busywork. You just wanted it to happen.

“Not really? I mean, I just assumed one thing would lead to another. But I guess I was less ready than I thought I was.” Your knees rise off the bed as you cross your legs just so. You wanted to be blasé about it, but you just admitted that Vivi giving you a love bite and Lewis guiding your hand to his crotch was too much for your inexperienced mind. It would take a lot of work to try and amend it so that you would not be scared off by the admittedly daunting idea of intercourse.

Lewis’ hand skirts your knee for a moment and you notice him stammering a little. Vivi looks towards him too as if she could tell that he is going to speak.

“For his first time, I think we should focus on the ‘love’ part of making love,” he says, rubbing his fingers on your shoulder. You know he was being earnest, you really do, but what he just said gets your body to shudder while holding in a giggle. Vivi, on the other hand, is not holding anything back. She lets out a laugh, and it brings out the laughs you tried to hold down.

“God, Lewis! You’re such a cornball!” Vivi cries, slapping her knee.

“Well, what? Do you suppose we just call it sex then?” Lewis blusters, his tan cheeks turning beet red. Vivi continues to laugh and buries her head in your neck while your laughs run dry. Your fingers twitch as they take the hand that Lewis left by your knee. His skin rubs on your skin, and you feel the heat build behind your neck.

“Call it whatever you want. Let’s just do it,” you reply with your dopey lovestruck smile.

The two of them move to a much more pronounced tempo. Lewis, on your left, is running his fingers through your hair gently. Vivi, on your right, is tracing her finger from your clavicle to your sternum. Her fingers curl and hook into the collar of your shirt. You put a hand to her back, feeling the curve of her spine. Two bodies close in on you so that you are three souls relaxed on the bed. While your mind is racing and you have no idea where to start, you know just how much these two mean to you and how much you want them to love you physically.

You turn your head to your left to see Lewis’ face close to yours. The plum of his eyes catches the glow of the fluorescent lights, adding flickers to his irises. As his eyelids lower themselves, his pupils dilate. How you never noticed just how spellbinding his eyes were was beyond you. There is something calling in his stare, a dare to just go ahead. It was all well and good for him that you, Arthur Kingsmen, are set on kissing him for as long as it takes for your lungs to collapse under the strain of sharing the same oxygenless breath.

The both of you meet as you lean forward into Lewis and your lips mingle. As he pushes against you, you settle down back in your seat. Your hand finds your way into his hair, and the two of you hold your faces together. Your tongue moves in a panic and your lips try to envelop his lips completely. His breath comes through his mouth, hot and eager. The more you open your mouth on his, the more your mind races. Were Lewis not holding you in place, your body would slump over. 

As much as you want to remain locked with him, it cannot last. The two of you pull away, and your foggy mind takes a moment to register where you are. A chill runs up your spine as you feel Vivi’s lukewarm hand on your chest and your shirt tugging on her arm. She has reached from underneath your shirt to touch your torso. While Lewis puts an arm around your shoulders, you give Vivi a smile and reach for the hem of your shirt. “Go ahead,” you tell her, and she reciprocates by helping you lift your shirt off your body.

It all hits you at once, and you realise that it is happening. When the three of you were talking about sex, it refused to register in your mind that it could happen. But now that you were lying in bed with your shirt off, you finally understand the gravity of it all. The night air circulating through the room brushes your nipples and the exposure starts a rush of adrenaline. But there is more than just adrenaline rushing through your veins. There is a strong sense of want, and you know more than anything that you want Lewis and Vivi to fuck you on this motel bed.

Feeling brave, you reach for Vivi’s tee and hook your fingers underneath the hem. With a coy giggle, she raises her arms, allowing you to take the shirt up and pull it off her body. As she lowers her arms, you notice her breasts filling out her bra: purple with tiny white polka dots. Now you feel dirty, especially because you can’t stop staring. Vivi licks her lower lip and bites it as soon as your eyes meet hers. 

The urge overwhelms you and you bury your face into Vivi’s cleavage. She lets out an affirmative moan, prompting you to move forward. With your face so close to Vivi’s heart, you blush against the heat of her breasts. While your hands reach to her back to try and undo her bra, her hands move to your hips. You work fast to get her bra off so you can hide your face in her as she feels over the ridges that your bones leave. Her hands are so close to your junk that you find yourself panting in the space of her cleavage. 

Lewis puts his hands on your shoulders and massages. As you pull back from burying your face in Vivi’s chest, some drool leaks from your mouth. In a desperate bid to try and hide it, you toss Vivi’s bra to the side and press your lips to Lewis’ face again. Kissing him is harder though, now that you become aware of Vivi fiddling with the button of your pants. You whine in the kiss, and Lewis responds by giving your lips a playful lick. You want to muster an admonishing stare, but you are too distracted for it to work in any sense.

While you continue to make out with Lewis, he lays you down on the bed and positions himself over you to surround your vision. Now that he’s satisfied, he brushes the stray hairs out of your face and kisses you again. His tongue pries open your mouth, and your hips buck up towards the sky. You feel the waistband of your pants move down, all the way down, until Vivi pulls your pants off of your body. Lewis pulls away from the kiss and you look down to see Vivi grinning as her hand hovers over your boxers. 

Vivi traces her fingers over the waistband of the boxers and stops in the middle. She is taking her sweet time, and you respond with complete detachment. That is, if detachment could be defined as becoming a dripping, sweating mess. Saliva collects in your mouth and you drink it down as the anticipation drives you insane. Lewis knows just what is going on, and so he halts to watch his girlfriend toy with you.

Her fingers run over your boxers, downwards this time. They run over the bulge in your boxers and you try to hold back a squeak. The grin on her face spreads wider as all of her fingers move in to grab at your crotch through the fabric. Her fingers rub around and knead your cock, and the sensation spreads from your thighs to the ends of your body. You throw your head back, trying to keep yourself from whining for her to reach inside your boxers.

Lewis senses your distress as he runs his hand down your bare chest. He plants soft kisses on the side of your lips to your cheek, but your brain is utterly consumed by Vivi playing with your genitals. One broad hand presses your chest, keeping you firmly rooted to Earth. Two slender hands reach for the band of your boxers and take their time in pulling them down. You don’t know what to do with your hands. You settle for lying back and letting them dangle you from a string.

Vivi pulls your boxers down past your thighs and your legs move to help her pull them off of you entirely. To your surprise, you are already half-erect. You lean up as Lewis’ kisses move towards your chest. He really knew how to love you all over. The bluenette takes your penis in her left hand and your balls in the right. The pressures she applies when pressing her fingers on them catches your attention. Your toes curl and your back arches, keeping the center of gravity on your crotch. As she pulls the foreskin back and forth, you pant and squirm. Unlike what you did to yourself with your own hand, Vivi takes her time, focusing on the hidden spots of pleasure.

Compared to however many minutes it was earlier, you feel more at ease. You feel braver. And you want to try and please your loving boyfriend.

You pull Lewis in by his collar and give him a reassured grin. “Lewis, let me make you feel good,” you say, raising an eyebrow. He nods and gets on his knees. You watch him as he undoes the buttons of his shirt, one by one. As his chest rises, you see his pectorals push the shirt out further. As he finally unbuttons the last button of his shirt, it hangs on his arms as your eyes scan over every part of his bare torso. 

You try to get up, but with Vivi stroking you gradually, it proves difficult. When her fingers slide and rub down your frenulum, you melt and your cock goes completely hard. You try to put your mind back together as you turn your attention to Lewis. You want to give him the same pleasure that Vivi is currently giving you.

As best as you can manage with one hand, you fiddle with the button of Lewis’ pants until you undo it. Like before, he puts his hand on yours, but it feels different now. When you look into his eyes, you see care and understanding. You take a breath and let it fill your chest out before you exhale. With his hand on yours, you slide his pants and his boxers down at once. Your heart thrums in your ears as more is revealed in front of your eyes. Vivi’s hands fondling you fall out of your focus as all you can think about is what you are seeing.

The two of you pull Lewis’ pants down to his thighs, and you can see his shaft hanging from his crotch. It pulls your stare, leaving you transfixed to it. You reach your hand to take it and you feel its heft. The length is average, as you understood, but the girth takes you by surprise. Out of nowhere, it occurs to you that it’s rude to stare. Instead, you settle for looking up at Lewis. You look past his girth, past his chest, up to the very eyes that kept you at ease whenever you were panicked. 

The more you look up at Lewis, the more his kind eyes drill into your stunned composure. One of your hands comes up to take him by the scrotum and fondle his testicles while your other hand moves up and down the length of his dick. As you focus on the feeling of the skin against your fingertips, your eyelids drop and you keep your eyes locked on his face, completely mesmerised by his beauty.

Your focus gets pulled away by the feeling of suction on the tip of your penis. As you whip your head around, you see Vivi with her tongue slathering over the head. You shut your eyes and whimper in pleasure. Her tongue works its way around the folds before briefly touching the hole. All you can think about is how good it feels to have her lips on you. It drives you wild to even think about it.

All this time, your hands are working Lewis over, and your grip gets a bit stronger. You try to maintain your technique as best you can while Vivi moves her mouth up and down your length. The only things you sense are a set of genitals in your hands and the sucking sensation on your junk. Your voice hitches and you pant like the horny bastard you are. Your whole body throbs, but you also feel throbbing in your hands. It is then when you notice that you are not the only one panting.

You look up to Lewis’ beautiful visage and he is coming apart. His eyes are closed and drooping off his face while his mouth hangs open and lets out tender noises. On most days, Lewis was pretty enough to break hearts. Seeing him melt into your touch is only multiplying his attractiveness. While your face is dopey and you’re left breathless, your boyfriend looks like Adonis if he was being caressed by the gods. This only pushes you further to make him scream.

As you run your fingers down to the base, you put your lips to the tip of his erect penis. But something gives you pause. While Vivi is taking a lot of your length into her mouth, you have doubts about your own abilities. Maybe the idea of taking Lewis’ cock into your mouth is too much for now. Instead, you settle for enveloping the head with your lips and lapping at the hole while your hands do all of the work. 

Lewis takes you by the shoulders as his body arches back. You try to run your tongue down the underside, but you keep stopping to moan as Vivi finds the one spot that spreads pleasure from the tip down to the rest of your crotch. Not wanting to lead him on any longer, you settle for rubbing and kneading. While it may be too much for your mouth, you have another idea. You hope it will feel more pleasurable for you and for him.

“Your cock feels so nice…” you admit in a stupor of stroking. “I want…”

“What do you want?” comes Lewis’ buttery voice.

“I want it buried in my ass,” you drone. If you were more coherent, you would laugh. But all you want is to feel Lewis in a way you’ve never felt before. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice Vivi looking up with her hands still around your testicles. You don’t want to know what she’s thinking.

As Lewis drops his right hand from your shoulders, he rubs his left thumb on your collarbone. He leans down so that his lips meet the very edge of your ear. His breath on your skin makes you tremble, and your eyes point to the direction of his cheek. The grip on your shoulder tightens as his lips rub against your earlobe. “That sounds like a wonderful idea,” he whispers, and kisses the tip of the lobe. When done, he pulls away, and you feel a presence leave you for just a moment. You just can’t wait for the presence to return.

Vivi raises her head and draws her tongue up your penis, running up to the tip. “You better be prepared,” she says, breaking your daydreams and pulling your attention towards her. “For a first time, he’s pretty big.” You turn to watch Vivi as she lifts her head up and returns to rubbing her hands up and down your shaft.

“Yeah,” you mutter. “I could feel it.” 

“I mean, he’s just so pretty too.” Vivi starts to talk loudly in a bid to get Lewis’ attention. You whip your head around to look at him, but he’s busy with getting his pants down. “And he really knows what he’s doing. You better be ready to be _spoiled_ , Artie, because Lewis is a big softie. But then again, he’s also really strong and he knows how to fuck _hard_ -”

“ _Vivi!_ ” Lewis cries and turns around to face you both. The blush has spread across his face, and his cock stands tall and erect. “That- Uh- I think we should focus on making Arthur feel good tonight,” he mumbles, putting a hand behind his neck and scratching.

“I know,” Vivi crows, throwing her head back as if she is playing stupid. “I’m just hyping him up for how good your dick’s gonna feel!”

“Well- I mean maybe if you say more things about _him_ and not _me_ , he’ll feel more ready.” At this point, Lewis has clammed up. He reaches for the condom box and bottle of anal lubricant in shame.

Feeling a little guilty, Vivi uses both hands on your penis and looks up at you. “You know, Artie? Size isn’t everything. I like feeling your cock throb in my mouth. You’re very very sensitive, and I mean that in a good way.” Vivi bends up and presses her arms down on the sides of her breasts to push them out. Seeing her cleavage reminds you of when you had your face in there, and visualising it all over again brings back the feeling of lust.

“Come on, Vivi, you’re- ahh!” You bite your lip, trying to hold back a moan. “You’re just trying to make me feel better.”

“Not at all.” You hear Lewis from in front of you as he strolls over to the edge of the bed with the box in one hand and the bottle in the other. As he places them down, he gives you a comforting smile. “Arthur, you look breathtaking when you’re giving yourself to pleasure. I just want to see you lose your mind when you have this inside you.” His fingers trail down past the bush to his erection. You grab the sheets below you to give yourself something solid to hold on to. You don’t want to fall away just yet.

Vivi shuffles to the right to let you see Lewis as he squeezes lubricant onto his middle and index finger. Your quivering legs part just slightly, and you shuffle down towards him. The anticipation has you gripped tight and your fears grow quieter and quieter by the second. He rubs the lubricant all over his index and middle finger while you feel your breath getting heavier in your chest. Your heart rattles your rib cage, adding to the butterflies in your stomach.

Lewis swallows deeply and bends down over you. You are once again starstruck by his beautiful eyes which are looking down at your abdomen. His left hand snakes under the small of your back and lifts your bottom half about a few inches off the bed. With your back on the bed, you find yourself having to roll up to see what he is doing to you. Once he has a firm grip on your body, he lowers his hand down, stroking your taint with his little finger as he does so. Any tension you may have had loosens as his touch undoes the strings.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he says before he presses the tip of his lubricated finger to your anus. You feel the cooling qualities of the lubricant but it warms up as his digit sinks further into you. Your grip the blanket tighter as you hum with approval. All you can feel is Lewis’ index finger penetrating your asshole, and you welcome it with open arms.

“Mmm, that’s good.” You tremble under your own voice. His finger moves back and forth, spreading among the walls and running in a circle. It can still move quite fine; your body is not clamping down on his finger and holding it in place. While you admire the dexterity of his finger, you want more. “Try the other finger too,” you offer. You loosen your grip on the blanket and throw your arms behind your head. 

Lewis’ finger moves up, pressing among the front wall. It is now when you feel your sphincter stretching. The second finger tries to slide into the orifice, but it is a tight fit. Your whole body tenses, and as much as you want your body to give, it refuses. While Lewis uses his thumb to rub your taint in the hopes of calming your muscles, Vivi scoots over towards you and runs her fingers through your hair. Her other hand reaches down for your penis and she fondles it with intensity. “You’re doing so well, Arthur,” she coos. Through a combination of Vivi praising you and the two of them playing with you, you ease your body enough to let Lewis’ second finger enter. 

“How does that feel?” Lewis asks you. He looks rather worried, but you muster a smile.

“That feels just fine.” As strained as your face feels, your body slowly accepts the second digit. Lewis rotates his hand so that his fingers spin and twist inside you. Your breath hisses through your teeth, but your hisses soon turn to panting breaths. He pulls his fingers back slowly, taking seconds to seep through, then pushes them forward with a more pronounced rhythm. The sensation of stretching and filling becomes a more familiar concept, and you slowly grow less satisfied with just his fingers.

“I… I’m ready for your cock,” you say, huffing as his fingers continue to move. Lewis’ mouth turns up at the edges, and you can see the thrill in his expression as he withdraws his hand and rests you back on the bed.

“I’m sure you are.” Lewis’ voice rests around your shoulders, enveloping you in its own embrace. Vivi’s fingers run through your hair. You notice her staring at her boyfriend in awe, which starts you staring at him just like she is doing. From the box, he pulls out a condom packet and rips the foil with his fingers. As he pinches the top and starts to roll it down the shaft, your legs twitch and you feel a pull in your gut. You have never been more sure that you want this man to lay you on the bed and love you tenderly. As you stand at the gates, you want nothing more than to rush in headfirst.

After applying an appropriate amount of lubrication to the condom, Lewis takes you by your thighs and pulls you down. The heat of his genitals radiate so close to your own, and your insides are roiling in nervous wait. You watch intently as Lewis moves into position. His hands graze down your thighs and curve around to reach under your ass. Each finger grasps you individually, and as his hands lock in place, all you can think about is how the tip of his penis is just barely touching the rim. Your mind is consumed by imagination in the few precious seconds you have before he moves ahead.

The head enters as Lewis flexes his hips by the finest amount of degrees. The control he has over his movements are so precise as not to scare or overwhelm you. A shot of pleasure runs up from between your legs to your heart which beats in your heaving chest. Second by second, Lewis moves closer to you, his hips keeping the slow pace. You throw your hands to your face as you shiver and pant. Beads of sweat drip from your forehead, and your tongue grows heavy in your mouth. If you were less careful, you would suffocate on your own spit.

After taking his time, Lewis’ hips finally meet the underside of your thighs. All of his length is within your ass. By the time you realise this, you let out a shuddering moan as he pulls back. The backward motion creates a vacancy that leaves you empty. The sensation of having your lover close to you - conjoined with you, even - is fading from you for the moment. A whine leaves your lips, for you feel that Lewis is just toying with you again.

You pull your hand from one of your eyes to see two dark eyes trying to link themselves to yours. When Lewis catches you in his glance, he eases in faster. You throw yourself into the pleasure, letting your legs hang and rest on his hips. Now that Lewis is sure that you have warmed up to the feeling of a hard cock in your ass, he is free to work the tempo up to a loving ballad. Every time his hips press to your thighs, waves of pleasure spread out and consume your lower body.

Then it occurs to you. You want Vivi in on this. Having her sit on the sidelines while you get rammed does not sit well with you at all. You turn your head to her and gesture to her with a finger curling in to encourage her participation.

“Vivi,” you say. “Sit on my face. I want you to feel good too.”

The grin on her face is unmistakable. In no time at all, she gets up in order to pull down her skirt and panties in one strong movement. “You don’t have to ask me twice,” she responds. Vivi looks proud as she stands on the right side of the bed completely naked. She gives you no time to reconsider as she crawls back onto the bed. One leg swings over your head, and you find yourself staring up at Vivi’s bush. Lewis is still pounding away, but you freeze for a moment as she lowers her vulva to your mouth just so.

The tremors in your hands grow as you reach for her butt cheeks and grab them for dear life. You try to keep your breathing steady, but Lewis’ thrusts make it hard for you to breathe normally, in any sense of the word. You settle for moving with the thrusts and pushing your tongue up to reach for Vivi. Your tongue slides through the lips to find the curve of her clitoris. Her body tightens around yours and she cries in satisfaction. 

“Mmm! Yes, right there, Arthur!” Vivi’s words of approval get you to bury your head in her genitals, inhaling the smell of flesh and moisture. Your legs and abdomen resonate with Lewis moving against you as he varies the tempo of his physical serenade. Your tongue can taste Vivi and her juices that run all over your mouth. You can feel her body moving but all you can really see is what is in between her thighs.

“Ow!” You hear Vivi above you as Lewis halts his rhythm of easing in and out of you. You try and move your head to see what has happened, but Vivi is not moving her legs.

“I’m sorry, what just happened?” you ask your loving partners, hoping that they tell you so you can compensate for your sight being smothered in skin.

“Vivi just bumped her head on my stomach,” Lewis replies. As Vivi settles back towards you, you hear her laugh. 

“It’s fine,” she adds. “I was just trying to suck you off but I chose the wrong timing!” The joviality of her voice induces laughter in you. At the same time, it eases you. There were so many misconceptions one could have about sex. A lot of it had to do with what happened when things went wrong. So much went wrong in one night already, and each time, Lewis and Vivi would laugh it off with you. If you couldn’t laugh with a sexual partner, was it even worth it? You want to hold these two close to your heart. You really do love them, so much.

As Vivi bends down over you, you feel her lips meet the top of your erect dick. Her lips glide down and her head moves back, pulling your erection back to avoid another bump into her boyfriend. The stretch on your crotch rolls down your body and you hide your moans in the folds of Vivi’s lower lips.

“All set?” Lewis asks. You hear a muffled response from Vivi because her mouth is full. 

Satisfied, Lewis rocks you gently with a deep thrust, reaching as far as he could get. As he moves along the front wall, it starts the spread of sensations within your prostate. Lewis settles back and Vivi moves down your cock, taking it in her mouth from tip to base. The roof of her mouth and her tongue envelop your shaft entirely. It creates a strong suction that starts a throb like an electrical shock through your whole body. Both of them are stimulating separate erogenous areas in close proximity and it shakes you wildly. It just isn’t fair.

Incensed, you pull your left hand down and use it to rub Vivi’s clitoris vigorously. A moan, loud but suppressed by your length, comes from Vivi. It feels like a form of payback for making you lose it so early, but you also just love hearing her let it all out. While your thumb and finger work on her in tandem, you run your tongue down to the base of the vulva and shoot it up within the lips. As hard as it is for you to lick with a procession of panting waiting to burst from your lungs, you lick and let out your panting breath in intervals.

From the end of the bed, you notice Lewis huffing as the movement of his hips is starting to exert him physically. The sound of his breathing tangles with yours, and it all connects with the hum from Vivi as her tongue laps around your folds. In turn, your tongue runs until it reaches the edge of her vagina. In an attempt to tease her, your tongue runs the whole perimeter before it sinks in. Your nose pulls in the scent of sweat and salt, and your mouth senses the faint tang in her secretion. The suction on your dick eases as Vivi can’t help but groan from your face hiding in the folds of her pussy. But unlike you, she shakes arousal off much easier and focuses on sating your appetite. 

The blood rushes to your head with your ass in the air and your legs hopelessly flailing against Lewis. With Vivi surrounding your mouth, you find it hard to breathe. As much as you want to pleasure her (and you must admit suffocating in between Vivi’s thighs would be one of your top ways to go), you throw your head back and moan. Lewis’ cock moving in all directions within you creates friction spreading up from the walls. Vivi’s mouth rhythmically pulling back and moving down rubs the skin among your nerves. Your other hand takes the place of your tongue as the beginnings of something massive builds inside you.

What matters more than just the gratification of their bodies on your body is the love you hold for them both. It wasn't just any man who was easing you on his dick. It was the man who you hid behind when the investigations threatened your safety, and who would hold your hand reassuringly when you did so. It was the man who, along with his family, made many a meal for you when you came in announcing that you skipped lunch. It was the man who would beg you to sleep like the mother hen he was, but would then resign and wrap a blanket around you for when you nodded off. That was Lewis.

By the same token, it wasn’t just any woman whose pussy you were rubbing. It was the woman who would talk with invigorated gusto about the paranormal creatures you made contact with. It was the woman who would challenge you to racing games and drinking contests until you were both wasted on the couch and unable to remember each other’s names. It was the woman who you would stargaze with on those late nights when she had work and you found it hard to sleep before you both went back to the van and went to rest. That was Vivi.

Both of them are giving everything they can to you. Your heart feels about as ready to explode as your balls are.

Your body quakes and your abdomen rolls like a tsunami under the weight of the build-up. The panting from your mouth gets louder until you are letting out shuddering moans. Your fingers get sloppy as they rub Vivi down, and you shut your eyes so tight you can see the galaxy on your eyelids before it fades. All you can concentrate on is the pressure building within your genitals.

“That’s such a beautiful sound,” Lewis purrs, thrusting faster into you. 

Vivi pulls away for the moment and uses her hands on your penis in lieu of her mouth. “Come on, Arthur, let yourself go. For us,” Vivi says, making sure that she can be heard above your stuttering breath.

That is all you need to hear. You want to let yourself come. For them.

Your hips buck skyward as your voice cries into the space of the motel room. All of the pressure building inside of you results in streams of jism shooting from your body. Every nerve sends sensation running up your spine, and all you can do is scream and moan as you ride the wave of your orgasm. The arch of your back stays locked in place as your cock releases its massive load. To think that Lewis and Vivi are watching you as you squirm in delight until you climax is just another perk. You just hope that they are enjoying the view as much as you are enjoying yourself.

When the last of your ejaculate spurts, you settle down to feel your jackhammer of a heart. In the midst of your fuzzy afterglow, Lewis pulls out and Vivi crawls off you. Once you think you are firmly in reality, you open your eyes to see Vivi with splatters of semen on the front of her body from neck to breasts. Scrambling up to a seated position, you try to fight the rose from appearing on your cheeks but fail to do so. 

“You did so good, Arthur,” Vivi hums, moving closer to you. “You should find out what you taste like.” Taking you by the neck, she lowers your head to her left breast, close to her nipple. You take the nipple in your mouth dutifully before you move your tongue to the rest of her breast. She twitches between your lips, and you taste the salt of your own production all over her. 

In a daze, you lift your head to look over the bluenette. She always looked pretty, but somehow looked even more stunning with a pearl necklace (or pearl bikini, to be fair). You look over to see Lewis similarly adorned with dots of semen on his chest and face. It almost distracts you until you notice Lewis taking off the condom and preparing to discard it.

“Wait a minute, you guys didn’t get to come,” you point out.

Lewis and Vivi share a momentary glance, their faces unreadable. They spend a moment between themselves before they turn back to you. 

“Well, I guess. But you looked so pretty when we got you off,” Vivi responded.

“I-” You sit up, unable to believe that they were purposely holding off for your sake and your sake alone. It made you feel selfish and greedy, and that was the last thing you wanted. “Well that’s not fair! You guys should get off too. You are, dare I say, _entitled_ to it.” You fold your arms, refusing to budge.

“Arthur,” Lewis begins, the curve of his mouth turning down. “We want you to-”

“Nah.” You hold your hand out and cut him off. “If you really want to please me tonight, you’ll show me what it’s like to see you go wild like I did.”

Lewis’ frown turns into a bit of a smile, and he looks down to the ground with a bashful look in his eyes. Vivi rolls her shoulders back, looking like she’s eager for more. “Well, can’t argue with that!” she proclaims. She shuffles over towards you and runs a finger over the hickey she left before you told both of them that you never had sex before. The night is still young, and you still have miles to go before your motor runs out.

“You can get started. I’ll just take a bit of a shower,” Lewis says from the other side of the room as he drops the used condom into the tiny trash bin just next to the minibar. 

“Aww, you don’t want Artie to lick off the spooge?” Vivi asks, mocking him.

“That’s not it, I just want to wash off some of the sweat.” Your eyes lock onto the mauve-haired man as he strides from the bin to the bathroom door. His erection sticks out, making its presence known. You want nothing more than to treat it and rid it of its stiffness, but that will have to wait. As Lewis turns to open the door, your eyes watch as his hips rotate and you see his beautiful behind. How you want to lay your head in those ass cheeks. You can tell the muscles are firm from the way they flex under a fine layer of softness. 

The door shuts behind Lewis, leaving you and Vivi sitting on the bed. You turn your head and look over to see her give you a smile. This was nice, just the two of you enjoying a brief respite together with the understanding that there was more to come. “Yeah, he tends to take a shower between rounds. He just, kinda likes doing that.” Vivi smooths her frazzled hair down, tucking loose strands under her headband. You turn to look at the closed bathroom door as the sound of running water fills the silent space of the motel room. 

“So, how was that for your first sexual experience?” Vivi asks you. You turn your head fast to meet her. You don’t even need to wait for the answer to come to you. That’s how sure you are of your answer.

“It was really nice.” It’s hard to hide your smile, especially when staring into Vivi’s eager eyes. “It was a bit overwhelming at first. I didn’t really know what to do. But…” The buzzing fluorescent lights above you show you and your girlfriend in weak illumination. The distance between the two of you can be felt. You want to amend this, so you move closer to Vivi until your shoulders touch. Twiddling your thumbs, you continue. “You both made me feel so good that I let myself go.”

“And how!” Vivi adds, bumping shoulders with you and nudging you.

“Heheh, yeah. I never knew I could do all that,” you admit, your words weighing down your lungs. “But now I know, and now I want to make you both feel really great.” When you say that, you detect the change of atmosphere as Vivi pulls her whole body back with a devious spirit to her expression.

“Is that so? Well then,” she says before licking her lips and thrusting her chest in your direction. “Lick it up, Arthur Kingsmen.” Her words are an order, and her posture gives her authority to stare you down into submission. 

A low chuckle escapes your lips and your hands inch towards her shoulders. You want to take her and make her squirm like a worm, but Vivi Yukino exudes so much confidence over you that you take your time. When your hands find her shoulders, you dutifully follow her commands and place your lips to the side of her neck. Your mouth sucks at her neck as your tongue laps up your seed rolling down her skin. The sweaty taste of her flesh underneath the salty layer gets your tongue to run from right to left as it mops up what remains in its path. 

Once her neck is clean, you look up at Vivi for words of commendation, or even just a sign of praise. Her face stays as it has before: a wicked grin that gives nothing away. It puts you at a slight degree of unease, but it only makes you want to go further and get a reaction. As you lower your head, your tongue wavers up and down to tease Vivi and make her unsure of where you will lick next.

Beads of spunk roll down into the groove of her cleavage. Thinking of burying your head in there has you breathing funny. You suck back the drool running from your open mouth and dive in. Vivi places her hands gently on your head and angles her back, pushing her breasts against your cheeks. You pass your tongue within the crevasse and your breath gets louder as you gasp for air. This is how much you want Vivi. You want her so much that you will gladly run out of breath, smothered by her bust. 

When you have thoroughly licked her cleavage clean, you think you can see a faint smile on her lips before she rearranges her face. This is Vivi, the master of making herself unreadable. You want to think that she was throwing you a bone by letting you see a hint of her inner emotions. Whatever you want to think, there is still skin that needs to be cleaned in front of your eyes. Your shoulders shake as you chuckle, hoping to perfect your own poker face. And yet, deep down, you knew it all too well. You could not be any more obvious than you are now.

You find it hard to hide your desire as you wrap your arms around Vivi and leap onto her right breast. The both of you fall over, landing on the motel pillows that had very little give. After you quickly assess that none of you got bruised, you place your mouth to the top left, just near her armpit. You flex the muscles in your tongue and take your time as you move your tongue in specific directions. You make three strokes with your tongue as if you are writing the letter A. While Vivi tenses her body just so, you run your tongue in strokes and curves. It takes you some time but you finish writing your name, Arthur, on her breast with nothing but your saliva. 

“Did you just-?” It takes a moment for Vivi to get what you just did, but she giggles when she does. “You’re a dork.”

The statement brings a challenge out of you. “Oh, yeah?” you retort, letting your head hang from your neck as you grin. “Can a dork make you moan like this?” You give Vivi no time to respond as you launch at her breast again. This time you center yourself on the nipple and take as much as you can fit into your mouth. Vivi bends backward, pushing more of her bosom on your face until you are almost asphyxiating on boob. 

Then you tilt your head. You suck and pull your head back to let the ripples on her areolae tickle your lips. Vivi lets out a sigh and holds you by your shoulders. You drink her skin up and let your mouth absorb whatever salty droplets were still left. Now you could confirm it; playing with Vivi’s breasts was the closest you could currently get to heaven. Each one felt perky in your hand, giving spring whenever you fondled or squeezed it. Underneath you, Vivi is mumbling and sighing with the same contentment of a housecat. It is a treat to watch her shuffle and bend her body from what _your_ mouth is doing to her. 

“You kids having fun out there?” Lewis’ voice from the bathroom breaks your trance. Once you get Vivi’s nipple out of your mouth, it occurs to you that the shower is no longer running.

“Oh yeah,” Vivi says, looking over to the closed door. “I doubt you're having as much fun in your shower. _Alone_.” She says the last word in the most mocking tone possible. You know far too well that Vivi is the type to goad Lewis and you when you’re all in the best moods. 

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not in the shower, am I?” On those last two words, Lewis lets the bathroom door swing open. Droplets of water run down his chest and arms, and his normally tall pompadour now hangs damp over his face. Noticing that he cannot see, he smooths his fringe out of his eyes. His eyes take you by surprise as his usual kind expression is replaced with a snide glance. Your vision scan downwards until you notice that he has a towel around his waist. The towel is nothing remarkable, but it becomes obvious that Lewis is only wearing a towel to show him pitching the tent, as it were.

Vivi rolls on her side and props her cheek on her palm. “Oh, how cute. You’re trying to _not_ draw attention to your massive hard-on,” she teases, putting air quotes around the word ‘not’.

“Busted,” he playfully curses. His ruse uncovered, Lewis grabs the towel by the edge and flings it off his body. You bite your lip as sweat collects on your forehead. Beads of water run over his soft belly and collect in his bush. Thinking about it, you feel your heart break. Even when you had Lewis with you, you thought he was too pretty to be real. And yet here he is, dick hard and body ready. What astonishes you is that he is only slightly more flaccid than he was when he left. Maybe he did have some fun in the shower after all. 

Lewis stays standing on the edge of the bed to let himself dry out just a little more, but he reaches out to put a hand to your shoulders. “So, Arthur, do you have any ideas for round two?”

You knew exactly what you wanted before Lewis even went to shower. You rub your hands together in excitement and sit up straight.

“Okay. Lewis, kneel over Vivi and I’ll suck you off. Then when we’re good and ready, I’ll nail Vivi underneath, and I won’t stop until you both come hard. Fair?” You gesture with your hand to show that you are open for criticism and modifications, but that last point _will_ be followed through. Vivi stays horizontal behind you and throws a thumbs up in the air. You lean back on your feet and challenge Lewis with a lopsided grin. His mouth hangs agape for a moment in awe until he swallows and nods with a smile that spreads his cheeks out. He eagerly accepts your condition. 

The mattress shifts under the weight of Lewis kneeling on the left side of the bed. He keeps note of Vivi’s position on the bed as he swings a leg over her head as if he is about to straddle her. Once he has his knees where he wants them, he leans up so that his thighs are perpendicular to the bed. With his body so close to your face, his cock stands inches from your face. His crotch is all you can practically see. Anticipation grips you by the ribs, and you find it hard to keep steady.

For the moment, you lean into Lewis and rest your right hand on his erection, sliding the loose skin back and forth. There is something holding you back, but you try your hardest to push it down. You want to make Lewis feel good and make his eyes flutter and make him shake on his knees. And yet, there is doubt that is trying to get to you. There is doubt in your own skills. You push it down by thinking about how he wants a blowjob from _you_ , and you alone. Skill is not important. There is only one Arthur Kingsmen, and that is you.

Your lips part and your tongue rolls forward as you point his dick in your direction. Pins and needles prick your skin, keeping you on edge as you take the whole of his head into your mouth. This was how far you got last time you had Lewis’ shaft in your mouth. You could go a little further. When you breathe in through your nose, your mouth creates suction as you push forward an inch. Lewis takes your shoulders as you do, and the tender caress of his skin on yours fights the urge to stop.

When you move down another inch, you want to applaud yourself for your efforts, but Lewis’ cock throbbing against the roof of your mouth stirs up something unpleasant. You retreat your mouth back to the tip and swallow down the gag that just arose. You furrow your brows in embarrassment as you think it over. Vivi managed to get your whole length in her mouth. Either you were much smaller than Lewis, or you were just terrible at giving him pleasure. Your confidence takes a blow, and you turn your eyes away. You can’t bear to look at the man you can’t even make moan.

From under you, you hear Vivi with a note of encouragement. “Squeeze your thumb really tight in your left hand. It’ll suppress your gag reflex.” You look down between Lewis’ thighs to see Vivi demonstrating the trick by tightly gripping her thumb between her fingers. She does this until her hand shakes. You want to doubt her, but she genuinely seems to be trying to help.

You pull your mouth off of Lewis to answer. “Do you have any evidence?” 

Vivi shrugs and lets go of her thumb which is red from being squeezed. “You can look it up online. There’s something about a nerve, et cetera et cetera. Just don’t think too hard about it.” You resign yourself and look back at the imposing length. There really wasn’t much anecdotal evidence to go on, but you would try anything to make it work. You take your left thumb into your hand and wrap your fingers around it. Then you squeeze your thumb; you squeeze it until it hurts. Now you are ready for another attempt.

With your mind on keeping pressure on your thumb, you take the head into your mouth again and push on. You don’t even think about it, but you find yourself going further. The shaft rubs on the roof of your mouth, but the irritation of the friction has diminished some. Tension lets go of your body, and you pull your lips closer together as you draw your mouth back to the tip. As you move back down, you use your tongue to run along the underside and back again. By the time you reach the head though, the trick has worn off and you can’t push Lewis’ dick to your tonsils again.

You let go of your gripped thumb and open your mouth to start the cool down. Maybe holding your thumb as tight as you can will work again once you give it a few seconds.

“You know, you don’t have to deepthroat me,” Lewis interjects. “Just do what makes you comfortable.” As you pull the head out of your mouth, you frown up at him.

“But I want you to come. I won’t be able to do it if I don’t push myself at least a little,” you respond, letting your stubbornness come through. However, you find it hard to maintain your petulant frown when you feel Lewis’ fingers run through your hair to find your head. He runs his fingertips on your scalp, letting dopamine spread all over your head until you’re coaxed into a smile.

“Here’s a secret, Arthur. The orgasm is not the most important part of sex. It is just a cherry on top of the sundae. And the sundae is getting to be intimate with the two people that mean the most to me in my entire life.” His fingers curl up as he catches the knots in your hair, and the sensation of joy grows stronger in your skull. “And it doesn’t matter what you do. Just watching your face as you play with my cock makes me harder than you could imagine.”

 _God fucking damnit_. You really fucking love Lewis. Hearing that he places no importance on getting off is like getting the one hug that you needed as you were spiralling into a bad place. You do want him to orgasm, more than you want anything else, but Lewis has taken away any pressure that hangs around your body. Now you just want to take his cock in your mouth because, you have to admit, you like having it in there. It makes you feel like you are both nurturing his growth and submitting to his desires.

You drop your left hand down your body and let your right hand take Lewis by the balls. Your fingertips run over the leathery sack and squeeze and slide around the folds of skin. His voice stops in his throat as you move your right hand up and down, letting the force of gravity weigh on his testicles. It puts you in a daze as your body rolls and relaxes from the wave of serenity within your bones. Your mouth opens again, ready to try again at your own pace.

With just your tongue, you start at the base and pull it back towards the head, letting your tongue sway from side to side to vary the sensations. You feel Lewis tremble, just a little, and he threads his fingers all the way through your hair until they hold your head. The flutter in your heart is unmistakable - you want him to love you and praise you as you go down on him. You want to cry tears of joy once your tongue caresses around and under the folds of the tip.

Lewis audibly shudders and you can hear it in his voice. He likes it when you do this to him. Motivated by adoration for your caring and fawning softie of a boyfriend, you slide your lips around the top and pull air into your lungs. When Lewis feels the vacuum of your mouth, he bucks just slightly, but finds himself faster than you wish he did. 

“Mmmm, Arthur,” Lewis says, and you can hear his voice rumble in his chest. Your hand reaches down to his crotch and you stroke your fingers one by one around the base. You take Lewis’ dick in your mouth a few inches at a time. This time, when you feel a gag, you pull your mouth off and use your tongue and lips in lieu of your whole mouth. When you move with just your lips, you feel the blood rush through the vessels underneath his skin. His blood pumps into the organ under a large amount of pressure. You want Lewis to burst in your mouth.

Over the sounds of your boyfriend breathing air into his lungs in short intervals, you use your whole mouth once again. You can sense the blushing red of the tip of his penis as it stays hot on your tongue. Pulling and pushing on the loose folds of skin makes Lewis push his hands on your head with more force. He is not done yet, nowhere close, but what you are doing is working. You just want more of him; you are hungering for him.

Or something, at least.

What sounds like a thunderstorm breaks the atmosphere of the room. Well, you would call it a thunderstorm, but the sound is coming from inside you. Instinctively, you know what caused it, and you tense up again.

“Arthur, was that your stomach?” Vivi asks from her position below Lewis. You shuffle away from the two of them, putting your hands to your abdomen in humiliation.

“Y-yeah,” you reluctantly admit. “Look, when we were talking about what we were going to do tonight, I assumed there would be, uh….” You gesture with your hands and run them around each other. This visually indicates nothing, but you are trying to allude to Lewis taking you from behind. “So I only really snacked for the past 24 hours. Last thing I think I ate was a small pack of pretzels from the gas station.”

Vivi crawls out from under Lewis and sits up. “But, we didn’t stop at a gas station…”

“Yeah we did, around 10am I think,” you correct her. At this point, Lewis has settled back down on his knees and is now staring at you like you just told him you’ve been bleeding from the leg since this afternoon and you haven’t bothered to tell anyone.

“You mean to tell me…” Lewis starts. His eyebrows lower, turning those sweet eyes into a mixture of fury and worry that gets you cowering. “You haven’t eaten a full meal since last night?”

There was no way out of this, no way you could see. “I-I- I just didn’t want it to be too gross for you! I’m totally fine,” you say, trying your best to reason with your boyfriend in mom mode. You know he won’t hear it, but you do settle down when his eyebrows relax. The anger disappears from his face with a look of concern replacing it.

“Arthur, you need to eat something. It’s important that you have energy for all of this or you’ll feel horrible after.” Lewis puts his hand to your shoulder and rubs his thumb on your skin. You haven’t smiled since you admitted to your fasting attempts, but he at least manages to get your mouth to break the frown and turn up, just a little.

Vivi leaps up and gives you a huge smile, which induces your mouth to smile the rest of the way. “Besides, all that stuff’s done now, so you better get something edible in your body!” Vivi nudges you as she says this.

“I don’t know if we can,” you object. “Pretty sure all the food places near here are closed.”

“Aw come on, Artie,” Vivi says. “You know Lewis packs some of the goodies he’s baked.” She turns her head to her boyfriend and puts her hands to her hips. “Lew, honey?” she asks, which gets him to turn his head. “Why not get some of your pastries for this hungry boy here? He’ll need something sweet to get his blood sugar up.”

Lewis’ eyebrows shoot up and you get to see him smile again. “Of course. I’m almost certain we put some in the overnight bag,” he says before he gets up. Earlier in the night, you left the bag which the three of you packed over in the corner. The bag was filled with a change of clothes, necessary items for sex, and other essentials. It was Vivi’s unpredictable appetite that made pastries an essential.

“Or what?” Vivi responds in a dopey tone as she lays back down. “Do you _not_ want to go downstairs butt naked and grab what you need from the van?” You look at her and see her mocking face. As much as she loves to rib you both, you can tell that she cares for the two boys that are in her bed and her heart. 

“I’d rather not, thank you very much,” comes Lewis’ reply as he digs through underwear and night clothes. 

“That’s fair, babe,” Vivi quips back, spreading her leg out and resting on her hip.

After reaching through a bunch of other items, Lewis finds a container filled with some glazed donuts he made before the three of you left Tempo. As you were only about half a day out from the sleepy town, they should still be relatively fresh. As Lewis walks around the bed to sit where he was before, it hits you. You do feel quite fatigued and your hunger is slamming itself on the walls of your belly in an attempt to get your attention. 

Lewis opens the container and tosses the lid to the side before he sets the donuts down in front of you. The glaze on the donuts shines in the faint glow of the lights above, and you can see a few granules of dusted sugar where the light strikes. Unable to resist any longer, you reach out towards the container, aiming for the middle donut. But you stop when you see that Lewis’ hand has the donut first. 

You close your drooling mouth, and you understand. 

Your eyes lock on the donut as Lewis lifts it from the container towards your lips. You make no attempt to hide the gnawing in your middle. You take a bite out of the donut with no regard to manners or dignity. The bite breaks away from the donut and the dough crumbles in your mouth. Lewis knows how to make donuts so well that they remain soft even after sitting in a container for a day. He must have some supernatural bewitching spell if the dough yields in your mouth so easily. 

As you gulp the sugary and syrupy morsel down your throat, a rush of energy awakens in you. Lewis holds the donut to your mouth again and you take another bite. What hits you first are the notes of vanilla in the glaze. Your mouth snaps it up until it becomes another sugar-filled mush of soft dough and glaze which you send down to your awaiting stomach. The donut commands you to ingest it and you heed its call as Lewis praises you with his eyes and his smile. Even his nose crinkles in just the right way.

Once Lewis has pushed one donut into your system, he takes another in his hand. He doesn’t even need to press the donut to your lips. You are the one bridging the gap and taking the donut from his hand with your mouth. The dough folds easily as your tongue pushes it to the roof and the glaze hangs in your teeth which you lick at. To think that your boyfriend is this talented at bakery and hospitality makes you feel ashamed for ever going hungry.

You are about to eat the third donut, but you don’t see a donut in front of your face. Your eyebrows shift and you assume a puzzled expression. That is, until you notice Lewis who has his hands down. He shifts positions, getting up on his knees with Vivi below him just like before. You see the donut now. The donut is encircling Lewis’ rock hard penis. 

“Did-” You stutter. You have trouble processing what you are even seeing. “Did you just put your dick in the donut?”

Lewis breaks the emotion on his face with a smile. Just saying it makes him lose his composure. He lets out the most light hearted laugh you have ever heard from him. His deep and warm voice reaches its highest pitch. When he breathes in, you can hear it, and the sound pulls your heart until it swells in your chest. This was worth it, you decide. 

You also decide that you want another bite.

Letting your tongue roll out of your mouth, you touch it to tip and let it drag down the head. Lewis tangles his fingers into your hair once more, playing with it to induce trembles in your brain. When your tongue reaches the edge of the donut, you slide it underneath, filling the tight space between the pastry and the shaft. Granules of sugar have rubbed off, giving a sweet edge to the taste of sweaty skin. 

As you continue to trace your tongue in the crevasse, Lewis’ breathing gets heavier. The sound launches a spread of tingles from head to toe, and you reach one hand to his hip to hold him closer. With the other hand, you slide the donut down to the base, using the dough to caress his erection. You pull it back up to where your tongue meets his skin, and while you lap at the leftover sugar, you rub harder with the donut until crumbs flake off the inner surface. 

You press your lips to the crumbs and swish your tongue within the confines of your mouth as you swipe crumbs down into your throat. The veins on Lewis’ penis throb against your taste buds, and it only encourages you to wrap your lips around him more. You are throwing yourself on him and letting him take you by the head into his heart. What was just a humorous moment between you both became a bonding experience like no other. 

But this isn’t enough. You want to tease Lewis to high heaven. 

You remove your hands from his body and place them behind your back. As you look up towards his face, you smirk, wanting to make your intentions known. He notices and frowns just a little in perplexity. As you take your wrist in your hand behind you, you lean down as slow as Lewis did when he eased into you for the first time. The donut remains balanced on his cock which is twitching little by little.

Your lips meet the donut, and with a moan, you suck at the donut’s glaze. You buck your head, tempting to get close enough to touch skin with your mouth. Lewis’ fingers tense up in your hair as if he can feel your breath tickle his body. Your breath is the only thing that you will let touch Lewis. Wrapping your lips from the top of the donut, you stop half an inch from the very edge. Your breath touches his nerves as you bite into the donut. The bite dissolves in your mouth, and as you pull your mouth back, you purr and lick your lips.

“That hit the spot,” you drawl, running your hand from your lips down to your stomach. Your fingers trace over the soft hairs on your body, and you make yourself tremble. Seeing how Lewis is looking down at you with a mix of longing and fascination, you feel arousal swell in your veins. It is getting harder to resist, but you move back in to gnaw at the donut again. You keep your hands on your body, running them from your hips to your chest to keep your body awake and active.

Bite by bite, you erode the donut away while you keep your hands solely on your person. With every breath you exhale around the donut, Lewis shudders. You are so close to scratching his itch, but you refuse to give him any relief. His hands tense on your head, pleading with you to put more of you on his pulsating penis, but you do not budge. Your breath is good enough for now, at least until the donut is fully consumed.

Every bite you take from the donut turns to glaze and bread in your mouth. Every morsel is so soft that it goes down easily after chewing about five times. The flavours make you moan and drool, so you make your moans and drools louder. You comment about how sweet each bite is and how much the donut is satisfying you. This gets under Lewis’ skin to the point that he whimpers. The vocalised pleasure that you are getting reflects against the very brief taste of relief that he is experiencing. From his expression, you can tell that the absence of touch must be rattling his mind like a hive of angry bees.

You eat and chew until all that remains of the donut is a ring left by the chunks taken from the exterior. Lewis frowns at you and his hands tense up. You stick your tongue out just so from between your lips, and open your mouth slowly. Your tongue rolls out, and time slows as you come closer and closer to Lewis. His hands twitch on your head, and you know just what he needs.

Using your tongue and lips, you take the donut by the edge, keeping your mouth off of his skin. You weren’t going to give him your mouth that easily.

You use your hands to pull the donut up the length of his shaft. While the friction of the donut provides a calming sensation, this is not enough. Lewis needs your mouth on him, but you are more concerned with savouring the last bites of the donut. Once you remove the ring of dough from Lewis’ body, you meekly tongue the hole within the pastry. You try to hide a smile when you hear a whine falling out of Lewis’ mouth. Testing his patience like this was worth being fed the donuts.

But even you are growing tired of this game. You shove the bite into your mouth with more ferocity than earlier when you were starving for something to eat. It must have offended Lewis in some regard to think that these donuts he made just for a snack were satiating you more than any other meal he has made. More than that, you can just tell how much he wants your mouth to play with him and caress his cock. You swallow the bite, tilting your head back to show the mouthful travelling down your gullet. Once it hits your stomach, you grin with the light in your eyes. 

“Now, where were we?” you ask as you move in. You are seconds away from putting your hands on Lewis, but your attention gets caught by the sound of panting from underneath both of you. Vivi is rubbing herself down, clearly motivated by your performance. A pang of guilt shoots down your spine and you grit your teeth together in shame. 

“Sorry, Vivi! I got so caught up I-”

“Save it, Arthur. I warmed myself up so you don’t have to worry about it. You can go for it if you let me take care of you. But first,” she says, rolling over just a bit to try and make a grab. She rolls a squeeze bottle of KY jelly down the bed in your direction and tosses a condom packet which lands on top of the bottle. 

Pulling Vivi in by her thighs, you get her close to your crotch so she can reach for you. She uses her stomach muscles to sit up just so and take you by your shaft. Her fingers squeeze you and slide your foreskin back and forth. This time, she works harder as if she is trying to give herself carpal tunnel. You drop your head and shiver, momentarily incapacitated by her rapid movements. With your trembling hand, you use your index finger to reach past the folds and roll her clitoris. The two of you work in tandem, making your perpetual motion machine of activity get faster and faster.

Your dick grows stiff in Vivi’s grasp, and you know you are ready.

Lewis’ fingers in your hair remind you that you have to work fast. You still need to satisfy him after he has been waiting so patiently for you. With one hand, you grab both the packet and the bottle and drop it in your lap. As tempted as you are to use your mouth to rip it open, you know that using your teeth will render the protection ineffective. You pull it open with your fingers, careful to only tear the foil. After testing which direction the condom rolls, you pinch the teat closed and roll it on your penis, all the way down to the base. On the other hand, you use your teeth to twist open the lid on the KY jelly and squirt on enough to add a layer of lubrication to the outside.

Vivi lays on the bed for you with her legs splayed. You move forward to meet the V of her legs, slotting yourself in the open space. Her chest rolls with her abdomen as she steadies her breathing. Vivi, with strands of hair in her face and sweat drops on her chest, wants you to enter her. You think about how long you wanted this and how much you’ve ached for this. Your hands press down on her thighs, and you move your hips forward until the head slides through her lips.

After adjusting slightly, you find her hole. You push until the glans enters, and even through the thin layer of latex and lube, you feel the heat within her. Savouring every move, you push further in until the damp walls of her vagina grip your cock. You moan first before she even reacts. Pulling back causes Vivi to reel away, and when you move, she moves too. You meet each other as your thrusts get faster. Now that you have settled your rhythm, the time has finally come to give Lewis some much needed service.

With a strong flex of your hips, you launch your mouth onto Lewis’ throbbing knob. As soon as your tongue touches the end, he jerks forward at the hips and cries a low groan of mixed frustration and relief. The vessels under your lips pump more and more and the rush of blood make them fit to burst under your caring mouth. The bucking of your hips gets sloppy as you move your mouth down a few inches and suck hard. What pleases you is, after all the teasing, you don’t have to go down too far to make Lewis writhe for you.

Underneath Lewis’ thighs, you push more of your penis into Vivi. The way her body takes you in makes you think of her taking you by the hand and pulling you to the dance floor. When you pull back, you imagine the two of you ballroom dancing. You hold her hand and stretch out your arms, and she does the same. Pushing your hips in is just you tugging your arm and spinning Vivi around until she twirls into your arms. You need the distance for just a moment to appreciate the closeness. 

While Vivi pants in a voice higher than normal, Lewis is letting the pitch of his voice waver as he goes from grunts to whines. You take your fingers to his scrote and fondle it until you press. His hands come down on your head, holding you in place. With your strength, you fight the force he is exerting on your head as you pull back to let your tongue trace the bulging veins. You can hear Lewis gulp as you get closer to the glans. His chest heaves as he anticipates your next move. With nothing more than your tongue, you circle it around until it touches the quivering frenulum. 

“Mmmmmmmph~! Ohhhhhh, Arthur,” Lewis hollers, curling over you and gripping his fingers on your head. He gasps and groans as his whole body tenses around you. With every noise he makes, you feel the reverbs of his pleasure through your own body. You share his euphoria, and you only hope that it transfers to Vivi as your hips pound harder into her. She gyrates to meet you in the middle, and her rubbing against you generates a stronger rush of blood to your genitals.

You keep Lewis’ release from him, but with your tongue, you promise that you will give it to him soon. With every movement you make, you vary the tempo and the order to keep him anticipating your next stroke. His hips tremble as he rocks them back and forth. His skin pulls tight over the shaft as your fingertips ride over the intricacies. His voice collapses as he mumbles incoherencies and moans in the highest voice you’ve ever heard from him. Sensing how close you are to the end, you take your left thumb in your fist and squeeze hard. 

Bit by bit, you go down Lewis’ cock which thrums against your lips. You envelop your mouth around the head, letting it fit against your tonsils. Soon, you reach your limit at about three quarters of the length, but you are content. The cool air of the motel brushes against your body as you prepare. You inhale deep through your nose, breathing in the air and creating a vacuum far stronger than what you could muster before.

Lewis wails as his body shoots straight up into the sky and he grips your head for dear life. The veins in your mouth give one final pump under high pressure. The white-hot tip bursts with a hot load to your tonsils. In a panic, you pull your lips back to the glans so that your mouth does not burst with ejaculate. A few dribbles roll down the side of your mouth, but most of the fluid stays within, resting on your tongue as the deluge runs dry. 

Once you pull away, you sit with the semen in your bulging cheeks. The question you have on your mind is do you swallow or spit? The salty ejaculation on your tongue tastes less bitter than your own spunk. You didn’t even think about it until just now. But time is running out. Your hips have stalled against Vivi, so you have to make a choice. You can’t find a nearby receptacle to spit in. With that in mind, you shut your eyes tight and gulp down the load. God, there was a lot to swallow. He must have been holding back for so long.

Panting, you turn your head up to see Lewis as you get your hips back into a rhythm again. How much he wanted you on him has become quite clear. Sweat covers all of his blushing face and his breath comes out hot enough to be visible in the chilly night air. His now flaccid cock hangs between his thighs, letting out a few leftover drips. To think that you managed to aid him in ridding him of his stiffness is having its own effect on you. 

Your hips pound faster into Vivi as you huff and sweat. You rub your penis against the walls and thrust back and forth, trying to quell the fire within your crotch. While you grind against Vivi, Lewis moves off of her and buries his head into your shoulder. This must be his way of dealing with such a magnified afterglow. The breath coming from his mouth brushes against your skin which distracts you greatly. 

Vivi moves, but her voice flows under the noises coming from your throat. While your mind is on Lewis resting on your shoulder, you shake it off and focus on giving Vivi what you gave Lewis: a mind-blowing high followed by a respite of heightened senses. One hand circles around to touch the inside of her twitching thighs, and your fingers tiptoe down towards the intersection of her legs. Her rosy red clitoris throbs under the hood, begging for someone to shower it with attention. When your fingers run over her labia, your thumb answers the call, sliding over the bump.

The sensation of your thumb on her grips her legs, followed by her whole body. Vivi cries affirmations and her legs flex and bend around you. The rhythm of your thrusts goes wild as you pull up when you pull out. Her ass lifts off the bed as your hips run in an elliptical motion. When you rub on the front wall, Vivi yells an elated “Yes!” You find it hard to deal with the praise of your action. It rushes through your body and you moan loud enough to drown Vivi out again.

The blood in your body pumps through veins as if each one is being squeezed. In your genitals, it speeds through narrow chambers as if your organ is going to explode within Vivi. Panic washes over you and you respond by rubbing her clitoris with more vigor. You don’t want to orgasm just yet, but you cannot resist the urge to grind your hips into her body. You attempt to slow the tide in futility, but nothing can be done. 

Your moans build to a loud climax that has you bucking hard against Vivi’s backside. Your heart tremors in your chest as it senses the end of your exertion on the horizon. All you can think about is Lewis falling to pieces when you had your mouth on him, Vivi being showered with your jism, and the many wonderful things that happened tonight. And yet, Vivi still hasn’t gotten off yet. By the time the tide finishes its crash onto the land, you pull out in frustration.

Already, your penis is starting to go limp, so you take the condom off. Just a few drops of semen have collected in the reservoir, reminding you that you already shot most of it off earlier. You tie a knot in the end and toss it to the side. The guilt in your body rebounds until it becomes a blazing motivator to get Vivi over the hill and down the other side where you and Lewis are.

Using your thumbs to spread her lips apart, you wrap your lips around the clitoral hood and push against her clit with your tongue. The muscles in your tongue tense up as you start slow and then push the lump up, down and all around. Vivi braces against you and shouts to the sky. “Yes! Oh my God, yeeeees!” Vivi’s legs grasp you by the shoulders, keeping you pinned as you suck and lick at her.

Your tongue switches from lapping at the top to sliding down and running down the curve into her vagina. The moisture hits your tongue, and you breathe in deep as you go in between her legs and reach with your tongue as far as it can go. Your thumb and fingers alternate on her clit, and the muscles inside of Vivi go rigid. You can taste a faint metallic tang to her secretion, and your brain goes foggy as your nose and mouth press against skin, suffocating you. 

Pulling back just a little to breathe, you fondle at Vivi’s vulva. She continues to shake and pant and puff against you. When your tongue finds the front wall, your tongue strokes an area that feels more sensitive than the rest of the cavern. Vivi jolts with you having found her G-spot. “God, Arthur, keep going- I’m- I’m gonna-” Her voice starts loud, but turns to whimpers at the end. You know just what to do.

Your thumb and fingers gently pinch and and spread the clitoris, touching the hood and feeling strong throbs. Your tongue curls and rolls down the wall, making a ‘come hither’ motion. You are calling out to Vivi. You are pulling her in. What you want is for her to come down and come down fast. She is soaring in the sky, and you want to give her the adrenaline of a safe fall. When you draw out a lick against the G-spot, you feel an unmistakable twitch against your mouth. 

Vivi’s legs grip you towards her as she screams. She keeps you locked against her, and you can feel the blood rushing through the veins in her legs. Her cry is elongated, punctuated by tender panting as she tries to catch her breath in the midst of her pleasure. What you have hoped for all night unfolds before you. You look up as far as you can to see Vivi’s posture going rigid on the bed as she keeps her orgasm going and going.

Once her legs let go, Vivi simmers down on the bed and purrs. You crawl out of the entanglement to see her soft and serene face. Normally, Vivi would be excited, or angry, or expressing an intense emotion on her features. Now that she was fully content, she had no tension visible in her face. She was at ease in the world, and it was such a treat to see. You run her fingers through her hair, and she rolls towards you and takes you by the hand.

“Hey, Arthur,” she says. The climax robbed her of most of her voice, but she can still speak. Seeing her like this causes a flutter in your stomach. You made both of your friends come after refusing to back down. They set out to give you a first time you wouldn’t forget, but they must not have expected you to turn the tables and demand you see their satisfaction. Lewis comes back to the bed, and you see that he has disposed of the condom you left behind. How considerate of him.

You flop on the bed, drained and weary. The rush of sugar from the donuts has worn off, and now your bones are trying to reach the earth. You can only manage a roll of your head for now, having spent most of the energy you even had for today in the past hour. Lewis and Vivi move in to surround you; they must sense that you have nothing left. Breathing heavily, you look to your kind, generous, giving lovers. All you can think about is how pretty they looked when they got off and how much they gave to you so you could get off. Twice.

“How was that?” Lewis asks as his fingers brush stray hairs clinging to your sweaty face.

“That must have been beyond your wildest expectations,” Vivi adds, sitting up and peering into your eyes.

“I- Oh God,” you mumble. What can you even say? Your brain is stuttering like an out of date computer trying to formulate a reply. “It was…. great. God, I just hope it was great for you too.”

Lewis and Vivi look at each other for a second, and they share a rapturous smile with each other. Their smile burns brighter when they look into your eyes. “It was wonderful,” Lewis starts. “You did far more than you really should have. I just hope you’re not too wrecked from running on empty.” His concern hits your spine and sends a chill running up before it settles down.

“I’m fine, I swear. But hey, at least I know now it’s unnecessary.” When you say that, Lewis leans down and kisses you. His lips push you into the mattress, and he reaches deep into your soul to show that his concern is easing and he just wants you to be happy and healthy. When he pulls away, you hum gently. Jesus, you almost want to cry. Emotions are running high, and you wonder if your partners feel the same.

Vivi takes your hand and squeezes it while Lewis comes close to you. The three of you are resting on the lumpy motel bed. You think of every decision that you all made that led to this night, and you could not be more grateful for them. They hold your body close, doing more to it than you’ve let anyone else do in your life. Once the mood has settled, Vivi sits up with a grin of malevolence crossing her face. “That was fun, Arthur,” she starts. “But next time, you’re getting the strap.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you mystery gays discord for giving me this idea, too bad it took me like 3-4 weeks to write it holy shit


End file.
